camilacabellofandomcom-20200222-history
Liar
|artist = Camila Cabello |released = September 5, 2019Liar Spotify Camila Cabello |recorded = 2018–2019 |studio = |genre = Ska-pop |length = 3:27 |album = Romance |label = Epic Records, Syco Music |writer = Camila Cabello, Alexandra Tamposi, Andrew Wotman, Jonathan Bellion, Jordan Johnson, Stefan Johnson, Jenny Berggren, Jonas Berggren, Malin Berggren, Ulf Ekberg, Lionel Richie |producer = Andrew Watt, The Monsters and the Strangerz, Jon Bellion |previous = South of the Border |next = Shameless |previous track = Señorita |next track = Bad Kind Of Butterflies |video = Camila Cabello - Liar }} "Liar" is the sixth track and one of the two lead singles of Camila Cabello's sophomore studio album Romance. It was released on September 5, 2019 simultaneously with "Shameless". The song was written by Cabello, Alexandra Tamposi, Andrew Wotman, Jonathan Bellion, Jordan Johnson and Stefan Johnson. Songwriting credits were also given to Lionel Richie and Ace of Base members Jenny Berggren, Jonas Berggren, Malin Berggren and Ulf Ekberg due to interpolations of "All Night Long (All Night)" and "All That She Wants". It was produced by Watt, The Monsters and the Strangerz and Bellion. The song achieved moderate success internationally. Background The song itself was firsted teased on September 1, 2019 when Cabello posted a teaser video that invited fans to "expierence the first installement" of Romance on September 5, 2019.[https://twitter.com/Camila_Cabello/status/1168267416872333312 Twitter - Teaser video 9/1/19] The next day on September 2, 2019 Cabello uploaded a teaser photo which first lead fans to believe that she was going to release more than one song.[https://twitter.com/Camila_Cabello/status/1168629733271244802 Twitter - Image 9/2/19] The double single release of "Liar" along with "Shameless" was officially announced on September 3, 2019.[https://twitter.com/Camila_Cabello/status/1168916640173613057 Twitter - Teaser video 9/3/19] A short snippet of the song was posted on September 4, 2019 along with the song's official cover art.[https://www.instagram.com/p/B2ANvB8HQum/ Instagram - Snippet of "Liar"] Finally, the double singles were released on September 5, 2019. Commercial performance Commercially, the song has topped the charts in Poland while reaching the top 10 in Bulgaria, Israel, Lithuania, Netherlands, and Venezuela, the top 20 in Belgium, Croatia, Estonia, Greece, Hungary, Iceland, Ireland, Lativa, Malaysia, Scotland, Singapore, Slovakia and Slovenia; as well as the top 40 in Australia, Canada, the Czech Republic, Mexico, New Zealand, Norway, Romania and the United Kingdom. Critical reception Jon Pareles of The New York Times wrote in his review, "'Liar' is a canny pan-Caribbean and Spanish mélange. As she sings about how a certain kiss makes her lose control despite herself — 'Clothes are on the floor,' she notes at the end — the ultra-canny track segues from mariachi horns to the stark electronics of Latin trap to flamenco handclaps to a ska-pop chorus: border-hopping at the speed of pop."The Playlist: Iggy Pop’s Jazzy Whimsy, and 12 More New Songs Live performances Cabello performed the song live at the 2019 iHeartRadio Music Festival,Camila Cabello Doesn't Need Shawn Mendes to Perform 'Senorita' at 2019 iHeartRadio Music Festival and at a private fan concert hosted by Verizon.Verizon Up presents Camila Cabello Liar She also performed the song on The Graham Norton Show on October 25, 2019. Music video Cabello shared a 26-second preview of the music video on September 11, 2019, through social media and stated "literally most fun video I've ever made."camila on Twitter: "Tonight at midnight. Literally most fun video I’ve ever made. LIAR. (midnight ET)" It was directed by Dave Meyers and released on September 12, 2019.Camila Cabello - Liar As of February 2020, it has over 75 million views and 1.7 million likes on YouTube. "Liar" is a mini movie, and features a fictional romantic love triangle, with Cabello playing herself and La Flaca (English: the skinny girl), which is the hostress of Tea Time with La Flaca, Gordita y Tammy, a fictional television show, while Zak Steiner plays Reese Kensington, and Keiynan Lonsdale plays "the busboy." It also stars Nataliz Jimenez as Gordita and Chelsea Brea as Tammy. Synopsis The video begins with Cabello at an outdoor restaurant with her suave-talking fiancé (portrayed by Zak Steiner), who only sees her as his trophy wife.See Camila Cabello Humorously Relive Nightmare in New ‘Liar’ Video She starts to show feelings towards a restaurant waiter (portrayed by Keiynan Lonsdale), who accidentally spills red wine that leaves a heart-shaped stain. However, Cabello begins to be placed in a Groundhog Day-style time loop where she wakes up and repeats the same date scenario with her fiancé after dying in various accidents which become more surreal. These include choking to death, getting crushed by a falling elephant, run over by a horde of bicyclists, being swarmed by drones, and inadvertently burning down her fiancé's mansion.Camila Cabello Relives the Same Nightmare in 'Liar' Music Video -- Watch She is then taken away by the Truth Police to be placed on a polygraph, while wearing a straitjacket. Cabello finally professes her love to the waiter, as she wakes up the next day in a different house and holds a digitally animated bird, seemingly breaking out of the time loop. In the closing moments of the video, a TV in the room plays a sensationalist TV show previously played near the start of the video. The three fictionalized hosts (Cabello portrays the lead host wearing a red wig) start conversing about her recent break-up and mock her dating choices, as Cabello reaches for the remote and turns the TV off. Cast * Camila Cabello as Herself / La Flaca * Zak Steiner as Reese Kensington * Keiynan Lonsdale as The busboy * Nataliz Jimenez as Gordita * Chelsea Brea as Tammy Gallery Screencaps= |-|Promotional= Liar banner - CamilaAccess on Instagram.jpg Camila Cabello - Liar - Promotional picture.jpg Camila Cabello - Shameless and Liar - Promotional picture (1).jpg|"Shameless" and "Liar" Camila Cabello - Shameless and Liar - Promotional picture (2).jpg|"Shameless" and "Liar" #2 Camila Cabello - Shameless and Liar - Promotional picture (3).jpg|"Shameless" and "Liar" #3 Camila Cabello - Shameless and Liar - Promotional picture (4).jpg|"Shameless" and "Liar" #4 Camila Cabello - Shameless and Liar - Promotional picture (5).jpg|"Shameless" and "Liar" #5 |-|Other= Liar (7-inch).jpg Liar (12-inch).jpg Videos Camila Cabello - “Liar” Live (New Music Daily Presents) Apple Music Verizon Up presents Camila Cabello Liar Lyrics References Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Songs from Romance Category:Singles from Romance Category:Romance Category:Released Songs